Go home Cupid, you're drunk
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: AU - When humans are broken hearted or confused about their feelings, they often tend to say "Cupid messed up". In Ace's case, he really did messed up… he definitely did as a Cupid number-two and Marco won't stop nagging at him until he fix the mess he had done.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Please correct me if you find my grammar wrong and if you find some errors, wrong spellings and mistakes, feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!**

Warning: OOC characters

Disclaimer: One Piece exists and sadly, I can't own it.

Genre: Adventure/Humor

Summary: When humans are broken hearted or confused about their feelings, they often tend to say "Cupid messed up". In Ace's case, he really did messed up… he definitely did as a Cupid number-two and Marco won't stop nagging at him until he fix the mess he had done.

* * *

When humans are broken hearted or confused about their feelings in love, they often tend to say _"Cupid messed up"_.

Trafalgar Law, a newly appointed Surgeon in New World Hospital didn't believe in petty things like the "Cupids" but right now he wants to believe that they exist just to blame them… or someone, or anyone else to blame for his fucked up feelings for his friend, Luffy. He didn't know how it happened but he just knew that it didn't feel right. He suddenly thought of Luffy when he finally goes on a date with Nami and the thought of Luffy in the middle of a date drives him really crazy.

Monkey D. Luffy is beyond confuse for his real sexuality. He knows that he's a man since he was a child but right now he question it with his confuse feelings for Law and it makes him sick as fuck.

And both men are unaware that they are hurting themselves with their feelings for each other, which is a dumbass, drunk and stupid Cupid's real fault.

* * *

 _In another World, far away from the living_

It was a completely accident! Ace really didn't mean for that "incident" last night to happen. He already apologized too… So why does Marco – the stupid, old lookin' pineapple-headed, Cupid number-one – won't stop nagging at him?

"I was drunk for Oda's sake!" Ace – the dumbass, Cupid number-two – snapped to Marco, to stop the blondie Cupid from nagging at him.

"Yeah, that was really a perfect reason to hurt the humans." Marco sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you that I really didn't mean it this time!" Ace growled while glaring at Marco. "Besides, I already apologized."

"To the humans you just hurt last night?"

"Oh shut up!"

Marco keeps nagging at him in front of Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard of the Cupid Army. Ace just folded his arms while huffing. It wasn't really his fault that he was drunk last night. It was that bastard red-hair Shanks' – the God of Alcohol – fault for inviting the Cupid Army into a party. Why wouldn't anybody believe him that it was really an accident? That this time, it's really a different situations from his narcoleptic fits.

(And please stop telling him that he can't use or didn't know how to use a Bow and Arrow perfectly. He can use them with ease even if his eyes were closed!)

"You know Ace," Whitebeard suddenly started while looking at his idiotic poor son. "We can't change the fact that there're a pained humans, who were hurt and hearts that were shattered because of your lack of responsibility."

Ace tightened his lips. He ran his hands to his hair and sighed while having another wave of guilt trips.

"You can't blame Marco for telling you these things. After all, he too was once a pained human." Whitebeard added while Ace sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Ace apologized again with a solemn face in front of Whitebeard, Marco and everybody.

Everyone forgave him and everything is fine, until…

"But aren't you guys discriminating? The one that I accidentally aimed are such a cute couple, don't you guys agree? They can make a very nice pairing!"

"Ace!"

Far away from the dispute… err… Marco's nagging and Whitebeard's awaiting judgement for the poor Ace, a couple of Cupids gathered in one place.

"So what actually happened?" Haruta whispered to Thatch and Vista, who knows a tidbit of "Ace's idiotic fit last night".

Both Cupids giggled and Haruta raised an eyebrow. Izou smirked to his co-Cupid.

"Well…" Izou, the one who knows the whole story, started while smirking to Haruta, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Ace messed up!"

Upon hearing the news, Haruta suddenly become uninterested and immediately looked bored.

"He always keeps on messing up everything for us…" Haruta boringly said, "What's new?"

"This is new!" this time it was Thatch who exclaimed, still giggling.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the human, Boa Hancock that accidentally fell in love to her fellow human, Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Remember that she wasn't supposed to fell in love to him because she's a Man Hater?"

"Uh-huh…" Haruta said while twitching his eyes, impatiently waiting for his co-Cupids to explain to him already what's happening.

Haruta look at Thatch, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, Ace was assigned to aim at Monkey D. Luffy's heart so that both of the human get their so-called _"Happy Ever After"_ but that was until last night." Izou started to tell Haruta what happened while shaking his head dramatically.

"So what actually happened last night?" Haruta asked loudly, tapping his foot and impatiently as ever.

"He did aim at Monkey D. Luffy's heart but it wasn't for Boa Hancock, instead it was for the human, Trafalgar Law's heart…"

"What?!" Haruta shouted and his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets that it was almost impossible.

"What do you mean _"what"_?" Thatch asked him and tilted his head in confusion.

"According to our Love Lists archive, the human, Trafalgar Law is currently in love to the human, Mikan Nami…" Haruta explained to them. "…and do you guys realize what this is? This is trouble!"

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Izou said while making a strange tapping sound. "Ace also accidentally cuts the already string cord in Trafalgar Law's heart that was connected to Mikan Nami…"

"Are you telling me that the human, Trafalgar Law is in love to this Monkey D. Luffy too?!" Haruta asked, panicking while beads of sweats dropped on his forehead.

Izou, Vista and Thatch looked at each other before nodding to Haruta while saying a "Yes".

"Ace!" Haruta groaned while taking a deep, deep breathes.

"Why?"

"I was the one who aimed at Trafalgar Law's heart to fall in love to Mikan Nami's heart!" Haruta annoyingly said to them while her face is turning red. "Well, it was Marco's original work but Pops ordered him to do something else so he asked me to do it for him. Anyways, that was my work!"

"Oh poor you…" Thatch said while shaking his head in sympathy while tapping a hand on Haruta's shoulder to comfort his co-Cupid.

"Ace is really dead to Oda for messing that up." Vista pointed it out and the Cupids looked at each other.

"Just hope that Oda will forgive our stupid poor Cupid brother's soul."

* * *

Before Oda finds out the mess in the Cupid Army, Whitebeard had decided that Ace, Marco and Thatch – who actually insist that he should come with no reason at all – will descend on Earth to fix the messed up case of Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy.

"If you didn't messed up in the first place, I wouldn't be stick with you in this place, you narcoleptic dumbass." Marco said in between his gritted teeth while walking with Ace and Thatch in the middle of the night in Grand Line City.

"Be glad that I messed up because you're experiencing to be a human again." Ace smugly said while swinging his arms in the air, he's happy that he can finally feel the so-called wind like the humans.

Unknown to him that the pain in his co-Cupid's heart with no memories of his dear past life was coming back to him. Marco twitched his eyes and just glared at Ace.

Thatch, who knows about Marco's case before he became a Cupid, reminded Ace about their real situation and purpose for descending on Earth.

"You know that the Cupids descending on Earth in human form are strictly forbidden–"

"But this is a special case for us, Thatch." Ace cuts him off.

"I still hate you." Marco grumbled while looking at his own hands. It's been thousands of years since he felt the bones in his hands.

"Nah! You love me," Ace remarked while smirking at the blonde, "Cupids are made of love after all."

"Just shut up," Marco sneered while he suddenly stopped and looked at a very tall building in North Blue streets and according to their information, if its right, Trafalgar Law is living in an apartment inside the tall building.

"Do you think that we can fix this? Just let them love each other." Ace said while scratching the back of his head, which Marco and Thatch – who did it for fun – whacked.

"We can't Ace because those two are destined to someone else," Marco seriously said while looking up at the exact window of Law's apartment. "Besides, they're in pain because of their own feelings."

Ace narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Thatch, asking for help.

"This soon-to-be relationship is not suppose to happen in the first place, Ace." Thatch reluctantly said while sighing, "It won't work."

"But that's what love is, isn't it?! It's incorporated with pain." Ace reasoned, who wants to keep his pride as a Cupid who accidentally did shit. "Also, some relationship that was fated sometimes didn't work at all."

"Ace, do you know what pain actually is? Do you know what it feels?" Marco angrily asked Ace and Ace just tightened his lips, shutting his mouth up.

What did Ace actually know about pain? He wasn't a human in the first place. He's born from love, a Cupid since then.

"This is a good opportunity to cut the string cord between them." Thatch said in the middle of silence. "Both humans are confused to their feelings right now and their feelings are not strong enough yet."

Ace just huffed and folded his arms. He didn't want to cut the string cord between the two men but he also didn't want any punishment from Oda. Alright, he's gonna cooperate with Marco and Thatch to cut the string cords, in which they didn't know how in the first place.

* * *

 **It's my first time writing Law and Luffy in "romance category" without gender bending Luffy and honestly, I'm not really good at writing this stuff but I'm really going to try my best. So if you guys have and want to give me any of your suggestions, please, I gladly accept them so feel free.**

 **~LittlemissTrafalgar**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I didn't proofread this, I'm too tired! I just finished my crappy projects and had written this chapter. It's crappy too so sorry and if you guys find my grammatical errors? Then feel free to point it out.**

* * *

Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy are roommates back then in their College days. They are also friends but not to the point of bests of friends. In fact, Law just befriended Luffy because there's no reason or excuse for them not to, they are roommates after all. Luffy had insisted that they should become friends and he won't stop annoying Law back then until Law finally gave up and surrendered.

And as much as Law sometimes regretted having the childish, bottomless pit of a stomach and ball of energy of a friend, he won't trade anyone or anything for having another friend in his life. He truly admires his friend for having the biggest and purest heart – he just finds it annoying that Luffy is naïve and gullible at times –. Luffy on the other hand, just loves to meet new people and be their friends. Unfortunately, Law is just one of the many friends that Luffy have during College. But even after College, both males remain in contact and friends not like some of their other friends.

Sometimes, if Law is not that busy at work and if he had a free time (and when Nami's not around to woo), he will visit Luffy at his working place just to hangout. The reason why Law is the one visiting Luffy is because Luffy invites him and quite busy at his gigs as the Lead Guitarist of the Straw Hat Band, which consists of Luffy's three friends from Middle school up to College.

Roronoa Zoro, the Bassist who he knew that took a Geography course in College and according to Luffy, Zoro's father sarcastically suggested that course to Zoro because of Zoro's bad sense of direction. Zoro took it seriously and that's another story; Nefertari Vivi, the part time Singer at night and an assistant Lawyer at her dad's Law firm in the morning; and Usopp, a freelance writer and the official Drummer and Singer of their band.

But now, Law thinks that he wouldn't be able to visit Luffy for a very long time to hangout until he cleared out his uncomfortable feelings for his friend. He didn't want Luffy around him while he had this awkward and eerie feeling with him. He sighed as he brushed his face in frustration with his palms while sitting on the couch.

When he heard the door creaking, Law annoyingly groaned. _"Great! Another problem… It's either Cora-san came back or the fucking pink-feathery coat lover finally woke up!"_ he thought.

He didn't even realize that it's already morning, that the sun is peeking from the clouds and that he stayed up all-night with his worries.

"Good morning, when did you come home last night? Lawsy~!" Doffy exclaimed while sitting on the other corner couch in front of him.

Law slightly lifted his head from his palms and raised a brow while looking at Doffy's teasing smile, like Doffy knew something that Law didn't.

" _Did he knew that I failed wooing Nami and have feelings for Luffy?! Darn!"_

Law twitched his eyes and clicked his tongue. He decided to sit properly while looking at the talking older blonde. Doffy can't possibly know about his feelings, he just figured it out yesterday and told no one about it.

"So…" Doffy started and Law suddenly fidgeted. When Doffy saw that Law fidgeted on his seat? His smile changed to a wide grin. It confirmed him that his little brother is hiding something.

"How's your date with the daughter of Roci's friend who owned the Tangerine farm?" Doffy asked Law while grinning, crossing a leg and resting his chin with his right hand. A way of telling Law that "I know something you don't".

Law who noticed the gestures, gulped in nervousness before calming his self to keep his posture.

"You already know what happened," Law answered Doffy in his coldest voice, ever. "Why are you even asking me?"

"Fufufufu~ what happened?" Doffy innocently asked him while tilting a head, which Law found very disgusting. The word "Innocent" and "Doffy" is not a very good combination.

"It's still early in the morning Doffy, stop annoying me. Go and annoy Cora-san or your executives in the Company instead." Law deadpanned before standing up to prepare his morning coffee in the kitchen.

"You know that it's nice teasing you in the morning," Doffy teased out loud to Law before standing up to follow him in the kitchen. "…you had a very entertaining facial expression after all and– LAW PUT THAT COFFEE MAKER DOWN!"

* * *

Luffy is spacing out when he came home that morning from his work. He didn't even hear his older brother's greeting to him, or his father's question of "what he wants for breakfast", or his grandfather's invitations for breakfast at Pancake House. He just passed them and walked through them to go to his room, too tired to deal with anyone and he just want to lie on his fluffy bed and sleep his feelings out.

He's too tired than usual because earlier that night, while playing his Acoustic guitar in solo performance, he suddenly thought of Law in the middle. It wasn't the usual thought for a friend. It was like there's a nagging feeling to wish that Law is there, to see him there perform and sing a song and then give him a kiss afterwards because he's a fucking great musician with a lovely voice… and that thought makes him sick and tired.

Oh! Don't forget how Luffy question his fucking sexuality after that trying-so-hard-not-to-messed-up performance. He questioned it when he saw a kissing couple in the corner of the Bar where they performed. He also remembered his older brother, Sabo making out with his girlfriend – now, fiancée – Koala, when he's still at junior high school.

" _Sabo said that kissing is only for couples. Did I want to be Law's boyfriend because I want… err… I suddenly thought of him kissing me?"_ and _"I know and am sure about my gender. I am a man… but if thinking of wanting to kiss someone with the same gender like me… then the question is… am I gay?"_

Those questions, thoughts and many more lingered in his mind the whole time that it made Luffy really tired. When he flopped down to his bed, Luffy immediately buried himself to his pillows and sighed. He wants to forget that disturbing thought and the discomfort feelings. He just wished that his dreams washed it away.

When Luffy heard a knock from his door, he jerked a little from his bed before he looked at its direction. He saw his older brother, standing and leaning on the door frame.

"Lu, are you okay?" Sabo asked him in a very low but worried tone.

Luffy tries so hard to control himself to not bite his lips. Sabo felt that there's wrong with him and if he bit his lips, it will confirm what Sabo's suspected feeling.

"Mmm!" Luffy sounded before burying his face again to his pillows immediately. He didn't want Sabo to see the forming beads on his forehead that means "he just lied".

"Are you sure?" Sabo asked him again and this time his tone is not worried anymore. It's like Sabo is just double checking things.

"I'm just tired." Luffy muffled on his pillows while covering his body with his soft comforter. He just lied two times and Sabo didn't notice that he's lying.

"Okay." Sabo said before leaving him alone.

Luffy sighed and the swirling thoughts of "what ifs" are going through his mind before drifting to the beautiful and peaceful unconsciousness. Like: What if he acknowledge what he feels; What if he's a gay after all and not a man as he thought; What if someone finds out what he feels or worse, his family finds it out; What if they feel disgusted to him; What if they forsake him because he wants– err... thought of Law kissing him; What if his fans and the society thinks of him as a disease; What if Law finds out about it and didn't want to be his friend anymore…

Luffy sucked air deeply before shaking his head. For the last time before drifting to sleep, Luffy had decided to just bury his feelings to the deepest and darkest part of his mind, which is surfing above even if he tries to bury it deep down and it will bug him until he surrenders to it.

* * *

"Okay," Thatch said under his deep breath and keeps on saying "calm down, you're the calmest and cutest cupid that ever fly in the sky" to himself like a Mantra.

At the same time calming Marco down because if he didn't do it, Marco will surely kill Ace right now. Ace just told them that he didn't know how he cut the string cord between Trafalgara Law and Mikan Nami. When Marco and Thatch heard it, the rest is history.

"Marco, will you promise me that you won't do anything to Ace until I said so?" Thatch calmly said while looking at an angry Marco.

"Hey! You're talking like I'm not here!" Ace complained to his both co-Cupids – which they ignored – from the other side of the room, away from Marco and Thatch.

Marco slumps himself on the couch in their temporary apartment – in which Ace charmed the landlady for free stay – before letting out his anger in the form of sigh then nods to Thatch. Thatch sighed in relief when Marco cooperates with him. After that, Thatch turned to face Ace on the other side of the room.

"Now Ace," Thatch said slowly in a very calm voice that Ace finds it very creepy. "Let me repeat my question."

Ace officially named Thatch's tone in his mind as "a very creepy calm voice of Thatch" and he told himself not to meet this creature again… ever! He didn't want to feel this kind of shitting fire in his pants.

"Ace?" Thatch called him and Ace gulped before nodding furiously.

"How did you cut the string cord again?" Thatch asked him in a very sweet voice that Ace wants to puke (literally).

If Ace is not in a very serious situation and questioned by a Creepy Thatch, he will puked at the moment because of Thatch attempt to sound so sweet. Unfortunately, he needs to swallow that "puke" because Thatch is scarier than Marco.

He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration before running his hand through his raven locks. Why can't Thatch and Marco understand what he's trying to say?

"I told you guys that I didn't know," Ace said, whining. "Besides, I was drunk!"

"And that's your answer and reason?" Thatch asked Ace, still using that calm tone, now blended with that fucker sweet tone.

Ace widened his eyes in shock as he flew his hands on his mouth. Thatch thought to he's being an authoritatively calm to Ace when he's really not. He's just being creepy and with that, Ace finally puked.

Thatch never looked so insulted in his Cupid life ever. Ace just puked in front of him and he thinks he knew the reason why.

"Marco, you can kill Ace now."

* * *

 **A/n: I'm having difficulties writing Luffy and Law here, I want their perspectives to be realistic one because here in my country, there are lots of discrimination when it comes to third sex.**

 **Ame - Thank you and I'm looking forward to write Marco's past too.**

 **fuyuaki harutsu - Thanks for reading and I'm glad that you find this fic funny. To answer your question, I made Oda the "creator" here because of the jokes about him being "God". And there are lots of Gods in the world so I made the Yonko the other Gods. Like Whitebeard of the Cupid Army. Shanks is not really the God of Alcohol, it was just a bitter joke from Ace but he's a God too but he leads another Army. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Poyochin - Thanks for your sweet compliments and you're making me blush! I'm going to try my best next time! and** **Oh! Leave it to Ace, he'll definitely mess a lot of things for Marco but not Thatch. You're right! A** **wkward moments are cute and... hilarious!**

 **To the "Guest" - I want to apologize to your imagination of Whitebeard but I think I want to get that camera first and laugh with you.**

 **LuffyTrollingSinceTheBegining - Ace really did messed up and thanks for loving this fic. Cupid loves you too.**

 **Lionel Orlando - Your idea is interesting! Thank you and I think I will take some of it because I don't want to be really selfish XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing and for your idea again. It really helped me fill some plot holes in my head. Have a great day too!**

 **PS. I want to write an Omake about Zoro's College course but too tired to write it. Maybe next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Another crappy chapter and I didn't proofread this chapter again, so feel free to point out any mistakes. I think I need to ask a Beta reader who's willing to beta read this story...**

* * *

Thousands of years ago as the legend had said it, a blue-flamed phoenix fell in love to the most beautiful woman on the surface of the earth. The phoenix contented itself with its loveliest song for the woman that can be heard in every corners of the world as it flew across the sky. But one day, the most beautiful woman married the King of the lands and when the phoenix had learned about it, it cried a song of misery for his desperate love for the woman. _The painful love song was not just heard around the world but its meaningful message passed the borders and went through the heavens, sooner it bore a stupid Cupid that will later annoy the phoenix for his next life, just after his reincarnation life which is another tragedy story._

* * *

"Let's clear these all nice and easy, okay?" Marco sighed heavily while his eyes were obviously twitching in annoyance, at the same time keeping his stance in front of Ace.

Ace furiously nodded to Marco, two head-bumps and few bruises from both Marco and Thatch are beginning to comically appear on his body.

"So you're telling us that you don't remember how you cut the string cord at all?" Marco questioned Ace to make sure that he and Thatch had heard it right from Ace's mouth.

Ace narrowed his eyebrows and he's hesitant to answer his co-Cupids' question. If he told them the truth they will beat him up again, _mercilessly_. Eventually, Thatch needs to threaten him – he's still sore and felt insulted after Ace puked – to answer them immediately.

With no other choice, Ace slowly nodded and just lowered his head, waiting for Marco and Thatch's to punch him: But instead his both co-Cupids panicked and it never happened before.

"Okay! This is disaster!" Thatch said, panicking. He's walking back and forth while biting his fingernails.

"We need to calm down to think properly for the next steps that we're about to do next." Marco suggested and he tried to calm himself the most and easiest way by smacking Ace's head.

"I may report you to Pops for bullying and abusing me here on earth." Ace whined while massaging his painfully smacked-head but when Thatch and Marco sent him the deathly glares, "Or I may not. It was just an immature statement, babbles, whatever. Just forget what I said."

"Reporting to Pops? That's not a bad idea. You think we need to contact Pops for these serious matter?" Thatch said to Marco, he's not including Ace to their plan because Ace will surely fuck everything up.

"I don't think we just _need_ to contact Pops. I think we _must_ contact Pops to inform them about these serious matters that Ace had brought to us." Marco started and he sighed while rubbing his forehead. "After contacting Pops and while waiting for their reply: We need to make a thorough plan how to get close to the both humans, Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy before actually making our move and the next."

Both Cupids agreed to what they're about to do and Ace just agreed on the sidelines. He's so going to report them to Pops for bullying him. Screw the others if they call him a baby later.

* * *

It's been a month after Law and Nami's date: and the accursed day when Law eventually found out about his damned feelings for Luffy. The said surgeon forced his self to work unusually hard for the past few days and the people around him had interpreted it as, "Nami had rejected him during their first date, so be extra careful when you're around him. He's so cranky and can be a real jerk".

Law wants to tell them – while thinking of ways to torture them – that it wasn't because Nami had rejected him. There was no rejection that happened in the first place and the truth was Law forced his self to work hard because of his new found feelings for his long-time college buddy, Luffy. It's not like he's gonna tell that to everybody… Well, the thing about him being cranky is because he can't sleep well.

Luffy is bugging him to his dreams with all those cheesy and steamy scenes in his head. Sleeping pills aren't working either and instead of getting a good night sleep for seven or eight hours straight, he will wake up in the middle of the night while sweating and panting with an uncomfortable wet feeling from his lower region. It really disturbed him when that happened straight for a week and he stopped the sleeping pills immediately. And because of his lack of sleep, he's being a real jerk.

Law is getting worse and he's aware of it… if only he can just ignore Luffy in his sleep. Rosinante, also known as Roci for Doffy and Cora-san for him, is really worried about his well-being while Doffy isn't helping that much. Doffy didn't even bother to stop telling him every single fucking time how he looked like a shit and them bombarding him with lots of annoying teases.

For example, like right now, he just got home from his work and he's in the hospital since yesterday morning. He's really damn tired and just forced himself to eat his dinner with his family to prove to them that he's okay.

"You really looked like a shit these past few days, you know? Can't you do something about it?" Doffy mockingly exclaimed without even glancing to Law in the middle of dinner with Rosinante.

"This is my face…" Law hissed while sending the oldest blonde a deathly glare before stabbing the poor steak on his plate.

"Oh?" Doffy sounded innocently before smirking. He obviously loves to annoy Law.

"You–"

"Stop it you two! We're eating our dinner," Rosinante loudly said to the both of them, "Refrain yourselves from fighting and have some table manners, please?"

Both Doffy and Law had silenced after Rosinante had said that: But they didn't stop exchanging their war of deathly glares. It went on like that and it just stopped after dinner. Apparently, Doffy had to answer an emergency conference meeting inside his Office room and Law just spent his hours with his Cora-san who's watching the television, in Law's case he's reading a book.

Suddenly, the phone unexpectedly rang and Rosinante was the one who answered it. Law didn't really care who called that late night. He didn't hope and wished that it was Luffy. Nope, Law won't care at all if it's really Luffy who had called. He's pretty determined to ignore Luffy and his calls – even if deep inside him, he's starting to miss the idiot, though he won't really admit it – until his feelings are forgotten and clear. But he has been listening to Luffy's call secretly that was sent to his voicemail; some are asking if he's okay while the others are invitation to hangout like what they always do.

"Law, you got a call from Nami." Rosinante said while handing him the phone.

Law mentally cursed himself in disappointment… err…

"Nami? What does she need?" Law asked while closing the book on his hand before getting the device from Rosinante's hand who just shrugged to Law.

"Maybe she's rescheduling another date that will make you even more broken hearted?" Doffy, who came out of his office room, guessed with hints of sarcasm in his tone.

" _He's probably finished with his conference meeting and he's here now to annoy me. Great! What a perfect timing!"_ Law had thought while getting up from the couch.

"Shut up Doffy, no one needs your lame opinions." Law boringly said before going out of the balcony and answering Nami's call.

"Nami." Law called her name out.

"Hey! Law…" Nami started awkwardly, "Hey, I know that I didn't call you after our date and I want to apologize for my rudeness."

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize to me because I understand." Law sighed while staring at the skyscrapers and the lights coming from it; and from the different commercial buildings and transportations around the city.

"R-really?" Nami said and she's stuttering, to Law's surprise.

"Yeah, besides, I put my phone in "Do not disturb" mode and I wouldn't have answer your call if you had called me."

"You must be very busy with your work, Anyways… Law, are we still friends?" Nami asked him hesitantly from the other line and Law unconsciously raised a brow.

"Why're you asking?" Law curiously asked her and he didn't know where this conversation is heading to. He also didn't feel talking to Nami after his… err… so-called "disappointment".

Law had thought once that he would be so excited and giddy while talking to her during late of nights like this moment, but for some reason that he didn't know nor understand, he feels so dull talking to her and it was like Law is talking to Penguin and Shachi.

"Well, I heard that you're not feeling well and being harsh to yourself after our date." Nami said and Law can hear Nami's guilty tone, "Are you mad at me?"

Law is really stunned at Nami's statement and question and he had a clue where Nami had heard this stupid nonsense information.

" _Damned flamingo, I'm so gonna roast you."_

"Of course not, why would I be mad at you?" Law said while faking his chuckles and shooting some few deathly glares in the living room: To Doffy's place exactly, who's chuckling behind his glasses.

"So we're still friends?" Nami asked him worriedly, it's like Nami didn't want to hear that they're not friends anymore. "Nothing changed between the two of us even if we had a date once?"

Law smiled unconsciously and the sound of befriending Nami unexpectedly sounds nice, "Yeah."

"Phew! I'm glad!" Nami sighed and then she laughed from the other line. "So are you free this Saturday night?"

"Why?" Law asked narrowing his eyebrows. Is Nami asking him on a date? Or they're just going to hangout like what he and Luffy use to– Law closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You see, a very long time friend of mine invited me to this awesome bar and I thought that you can come with me since she told me that I can bring a friend." Nami excitedly told him.

Law is silent for a while after he heard Nami talking excitedly.

"What do you think?"

Maybe hanging out again with someone in a Luffy-free place is a great idea…

"I can make an arrangement." Law said while assessing his schedule for Saturday night.

"That's great! I'll text you the time and place where you're going to pick me up."

"Sure." Law said before putting down the telephone from his ear.

"So you have another date with Nami?" Rosinante asked Law while leaning on the sliding door with Doffy beside him.

"No, I will just accompany her to this so-called "awesome bar" where her friend had invited her."

Rosinante nodded in satisfaction while Doffy is being… well, Doffy.

"Really?" Doffy raised a brow with a mocking face, obviously trying to taunt Law.

"Oh shut up Doffy! You're really annoying!" Law childishly shouted.

"Fufufufu~ you're really cute when you're angry Lawsy~" Doffy said while pinching Law's cheek that made the surgeon felt so uncomfortable and irritated.

"Cora-san! Doffy's at it again!"

Rosinante just shook his head at their childishness and he decided to walk away from them. But then, he tripped to nothing while walking away, making Doffy and Law laughed at his clumsiness. Rosinante sit up and look at them with menacing glares.

Oh… this means war.

"I'm tired, so I think I need to retire for the day." Law told the two of them before they react and run for his life, leaving Doffy to deal with Cora-san.

When Law entered his room, his eyes focused at his bed and now… how will he go to sleep without dreaming of Luffy? He didn't want to see his friend underneath him while panting his name sexily– okay Law needs to stop thinking about that particular dream.

Law just flopped himself to his bed and decided to assessed his schedules to give Nami a time for hanging out on Saturday night. It also crossed to Law's mind, how he fell out of love to Nami so suddenly. Can he do the same with Luffy? After all, his feelings for Luffy were really unexpected and it was so sudden he didn't even notice it until his first date and probably the last with Nami.

Law sighed and just buried his face to his pillows. He didn't want to taint his friendship with Luffy because of his selfish feelings for his friend. Luffy is a precious friend and the most peculiar one. It was rare for Law to find such a friend like Luffy… so maybe… just maybe he can forget his feelings for him.

That was his plan: to forget his blooming feelings for Luffy until Saturday night happened. Like what he and Nami had talked about, Nami texted Law to pick her up at her household at 8 o'clock in the evening. Nojiko, Nami's older sister had welcomed him when he arrived and Bellmere-san, Nami's mother had offered some refreshment while he's waiting for Nami to come downstairs.

"Sorry for making you wait there, I can't find these perfectly pair of heels earlier." Nami apologized to Law while walking beside him to his car.

"This is not the first time." Law deadpanned while getting inside his car.

"You're so gentleman, I'm not wondering why girls fall in love to you." Nami sarcastically said after she sits on the shotgun seat.

Law just shook his head and asked about the so-called "awesome bar" that Nami had excitedly talked about a few days ago.

"So what's the name of this "awesome bar" that you're talking about since yesterday and the one you're so excited to go to?" Law asked while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"It's called Mugiwara Blues."

Law widened his eyes when he heard the name of the "awesome bar". Well… that was unexpected…

"Are you okay?" Nami asked him and Law looked at her for a second before focusing his eyes on the road.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah. I'm alright," _really alright, damn!_ Law gripped his hands on the steering wheel while his brows are furrowing. "You're lucky that I know that place."

" _Unlucky for me that I know that place… in a Luffy-free place my ass."_ Law sarcastically thought to himself while driving to his doom.

* * *

Luffy promised that whatever he feels for Law will be buried to the deepest and darkest part of his head and heart, never ever to be mentioned. But one month, one freaking month had already passed and Law is not answering any of his calls or invitations to hangout like they always do. He's always answering the voicemail and leaving messages for Law in the end.

He's not that smart but Luffy can tell that his friend is obviously avoiding him at all cost. He's getting paranoid because of it. Luffy thought that Law is avoiding him because the latter had discovered about Luffy's feelings for him… but he hoped not. He didn't want to lose Law's friendship.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Vivi approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're mindlessly playing the straw in your glass of juice for a while now. Is there something that's been bothering you?"

Luffy realized what he's been doing and stopped. He turned around to see his friend's face and asked her,

"What?"

"I'm asking you if you're okay," Vivi said while looking at him, worriedly. "So I'm going to ask again, Are you okay?"

Luffy tilted his head while frowning, "I am… fine?"

Vivi raised a brow at Luffy's confusing answer.

"Is that a statement or a question?" she asked him but she thought that it sounded more like a question that Luffy is fine.

"A statement?" Luffy responded and Vivi gave him an "are-you-kidding-me" look, "A statement."

"Whatever,"Vivi dismissed the conversation immediately, "Nami texted me and she said that she's coming with a friend later." Vivi excitedly informed him and their present friends.

They're having a reunion finally after so many years, though they're still waiting for their other friends to come. Honestly, it was supposed to just meet up with Nami, their grade school and middle school friend but she transferred to another school just before high school because her mother expanded their Tangerine business in another city. Then, Usopp said that they should have a reunion since Nami is coming.

"Gosh! I can't wait to see her, it's been so long since the last time we saw her."

"I miss her too! I want to tell her about our adventures that she had missed when she's not here and let her taste Sanji's new secret meat recipe." Luffy excitedly said while grinning and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Damn! I hope that Nami already forgot about my debts to her during our elementary and middle school days." Usopp prayed and Luffy laughed when he heard that from Usopp.

"I can't wait to see our dear Nami-swan~ I bet that she changed a lot… changed!" at the mention of the last word, Sanji started to have a major nosebleed.

"The sea witch is coming, so we better prepare ourselves." Zoro commented before snorting.

"How dare you to call an angel like Nami-swan a sea witch, you pea-size head?!" Sanji snapped at Zoro and the two immediately exchanged their usual insulting phrases for each other.

"I wonder if Nami-san will finally let me see her panties…" Brook, a former musician artist, their old friend (literally) at the same time the Bar owner slash manager of the Straw Hat Band, said in the sideline.

"Shut up you perverted old man." Sanji angrily shouted at Brook for fantasizing Nami's panties.

"How ironic, a pervert telling another pervert to shut up." Zoro said, smirking while taking another swig of booze.

"What did you say you moss-head?!"

"Who're you calling moss-head, Mr. Nosebleed, wanna fight?!"

"Whoo! A fight! Go Sanji! Go Zoro!" Luffy cheered at the background before laughing.

"My, my, you guys are still lively as ever." Robin commented from the entrance and all eyes are turned to her directions.

She was immediately greeted with hugs from almost everyone: and at the sight of Robin, Sanji's eyes begin to form into a pair of pink hearts and he started his infamous noodle dance while shouting "Robin-chwan~".

"And here's our resident Ero-cook making his weird dance number again." Zoro mocked and everyone snorted because Zoro is unusually witty to his insults for Sanji tonight.

"Why you!" Sanji snapped and glared at Zoro, he's about to attack the "damned Marimo" only to be stopped by Usopp.

"Stop it guys!" Usopp said while trying his best to take away Sanji from Zoro. "Zoro we need to practice, the bar is opening in an hour and we have lots of performances to do."

As if it's the cue, Luffy stands up and declared to start their practice. He dashed up to the stage and grabbed his electric guitar, strapping the lace to his neck.

"Here are the songs that we will perform tonight." Vivi said while handing a piece of paper to Luffy and to Zoro and Usopp who just arrived at the stage.

"Are you finally going to play the keyboards, Vivi?" Usopp excitedly asked while looking at the keyboards that Brook is setting up on the stage.

"Uh-huh, my practice is worth it." Vivi responded and she thumbs up at Usopp.

The four begin to practice the main songs that they will perform tonight: Three opening songs and two closing songs. Their friends are watching as they practice and in the middle of their practice, Chopper and Franky arrived. They just stop their practice, twenty minutes before the bar's opening. Because after half an hour since the bar opened its door it's almost full or people, mostly they're fans who loves to watch the band's performances.

"The sea witch is still not here and the fans are waiting for our performance." Zoro impatiently said while tapping the drumsticks on his palm. "Let's start now."

"Stop calling Nami-swan a sea witch, you stupid moss-head!" Sanji angrily said before kicking Zoro, only to be stopped by Zoro's drumsticks.

"Shut up Mr. Nosebleed!"

"Let's start now before they fight again." Usopp whispered to Vivi while looking at Zoro and Sanji's pre-fight.

"Brook said that we need to start." Luffy informed his friends and bandmates after he came back from the backstage.

Usopp sighed in relief while Zoro just gave Sanji a smug look. Vivi just shook her head and Luffy is whistling happily as they test the sounding system of their instruments again. After testing the instruments' conditions and soundings, Luffy nodded to his bandmates to finally start.

When Zoro tapped his drumsticks, the crowd cheered wildly especially when he started to play his drums with Vivi, who finally played the keyboards while both Luffy and Usopp played the electric guitar and bass guitar in a perfect rhythm.

" _Before the sun rises let's head out_

 _To greet our unseen tomorrows_

 _We have no regrets in our resolve_

 _(Oh I know what I'm supposed to do)"_

Vivi started to sing at the same time playing the keyboards. At the entrance of the Mugiwara Blues without Luffy knowing that Nami arrived with Law.

" _No matter what kind of trials lie ahead,_

 _Nothing can stop my beating heart_

 _There is only one place to go_

 _(Fly to the light)_

 _Bonds forged through battle (That's right)_

 _I won't let anyone get hurt (That's right)_

 _When I open my clenched fist,_

 _I will find power there"_

In the middle of performing, Luffy looked at their friends' table and he saw that Nami finally arrived but she's not alone… Luffy gulped and he immediately looked at the crowd as he realized that Law is there.

" _So let's start_

 _The new world is calling_

 _Now look now_

 _No matter how many seas separate us_

 _I'm always standing by you_

 _Don't be afraid to advance_

 _Don't forget_

 _We fight together"_

Luffy tried his best to perform. There are three songs to play at the opening, so he needs to concentrate well. He needs to focus to Law… no… he needs to focus to their performance.

" _I've never spoiled the memory_

 _Of the vast infinite sky that I looked up to that day_

 _We've come a long way_

 _Each with our own pledge in our heart_

 _There is no doubt_

 _There are things we must carry with us_

 _The sun will rise_

 _And shine equally on even our sorrows_

 _I believe in it_

 _The future that will become one piece someday,_

 _Let's go find it together_

 _You're irreplaceable_

 _Don't forget_

 _We fight together"_

Luffy sighed in relief when he finished performing without doing anything stupid. He can feel Law's gaze from a far but he didn't dare to look his friends' table. There are still two opening songs left and he needs his focus, plus he's singing with Usopp and Zoro at the second opening song and he's the one who's going to sing at the last opening song– Luffy felt his heart flipped.

" _What should I do?! I'm singing the last opening song and Law is there!"_ Luffy thought while panicking, _"Okay… just calm down and act cool. Yeah, I will perform like the usual."_

When the second song is up and Usopp started to sing, Luffy take a deep breath and played his electric guitar smoothly.

" _Now raise your hands up higher! Sing about your dreams!_

 _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!_

 _We've made it past so many walls to get here_

 _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!"_

While Usopp is singing the first verse, Luffy is trying his best to smile and perform in front of the crowd. Of course without looking at his friends' table, he can't afford a Law-distraction while performing.

" _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer_

 _I pressed on through this new world believing in that_

 _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one_

 _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!"_

" _Now raise your hands up higher! Sing about your dreams!_

 _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!_

 _We've made it past so many walls to get here_

 _Now let's head for the future!_

 _Look up more! Keep your head held high!_

 _Always step up! Jump over the waves!_

 _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_

 _Hands up!"_

After Zoro's verse and a duet with Usopp at the chorus, Luffy held his breath as he emphasized the sound of his electric guitar in the climax of the song with Zoro's breathtaking drums play.

" _We drift forward, riding the waves_

 _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,_

 _underneath, this flag..."_

Luffy closed his eyes as he sang those lyrics while playing his electric guitar like the expert he is. He sighed in relief when he finished his highlighting performance without a single problem and Usopp started to sing with Vivi's solo keyboards' rendition.

 _"I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart_

 _on that day, I softly carved it into it_

 _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone_

 _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_

 _Now raise your hands up higher! Sing about your dreams!_

 _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!_

 _We've made it past so many walls to get here_

 _Now let's head for the future!_

 _Look up more! Keep your head held high!_

 _Always step up! Jump over the waves!_

 _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_

 _Hands up!"_

When both Luffy and Zoro sang together with Usopp in the final verse the crowd goes wild, especially the fangirls. They chanted their names and shouted words of compliments for the boys and Vivi.

"Good evening everyone!" The Straw Hat band happily greeted everyone inside the bar.

"Are you enjoying the night?" Vivi excitedly asked the crowds of fans in front, "Well if you are, please enjoy the last opening song!"

"Luffy is going to sing!" Usopp added and Zoro smirked, the fangirls cheered and some fainted when they heard that Luffy is going to sing.

Luffy just shook his head while grinning before Zoro started to loudly play his drums with a synchronization of Luffy's electric guitar and Usopp's bass guitar. It only slowed down when Luffy started to sing the first verse of the song.

" _Every time I look at the sky after the rain_

 _I think of the crybaby I used to be_

 _I was blindly chasing after someone's back_

 _Saying "I want to be stronger"_

 _Now faded into the wind is "thank you"_

 _Am I getting stronger?_

 _Since I haven't got an answer to that_

 _I'll keep walking forward"_

There's something inside Luffy that wants to know Law's reaction at the moment but he didn't want to look at his direction. He didn't want to screw this performance up. Luffy just wished that Law will eventually get bored and go home like Law usually do. Law never stayed when Luffy invited him to watch the band's performance because Law is not really fond to these kinds of music.

But Luffy wants to know… why did Law stayed there at that table now? And why the heck does Luffy feel that someone is piercing his soul with an intense gaze?

* * *

 **1st song, Fight Together by Amuro Namie; 2nd song, Hands Up by Kota Shinzato; 3rd song, One Day by Rootless.**

 **poyochin: Thanks for your another lovely review! I just want to add the band members' college courses for background but mostly it was for Zoro. Let's hope that Zoro's sense of direction is not horrible as it used to be... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and the very slow pacing of Law and Luffy's relationship. XD**

 **gdesertsand: Thanks for your review and I'm very glad that I made your day. And yes, everyone is being to Ace and that's because... a secret for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter where Law and Doffy's relationship with Rosinante are mostly the highlight, They're so fun to write.**

 **Lionel Orlando: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that I made you laughed at those scenes. Let's just hope that Law will not murder Doffy after this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Law and Nami arrived late and the performance already started at the Mugiwara Blues. Nami decided to call her friends first while looking around to find their table. Law on the other hand looked around the bar. When his eyes landed on the stage, he saw Luffy first.

" _He's so cool…"_ Law thought and it wasn't his first time seeing Luffy playing his guitar but that moment for Law's eyes, Luffy really looked so damn cool playing the guitar with his experienced fingers.

"Hey Law! I think I found them, c'mon!" Nami shouted at him in the middle of the noise while tugging his arms.

If Nami didn't do what she's doing, Law realized that he would just stay there and watch Luffy perform on that stage the whole time… and he didn't like the thought of staying there while standing like a crazy admirer.

"Nami-swaaan~" Sanji immediately shouted as he stood up. His so-called "Mellorine Radar" detected Nami inside the room.

He looked around and when he saw Nami coming to their table with Law – who he obviously ignored –, he held her hand before she could even greet him and their friends.

"Wow, your pervert-ism seems to improve during these past few years." Nami sarcastically commented while looking at Sanji: sweats are running down her forehead comically, "How are you Sanji-kun?"

Law mentally noted to himself that the faces of the people at Nami's "friends' table" are quite familiar. Though he didn't know where he had seen them.

"Ah!" Sanji breathed, his eyes are turning into full pink hearts while gazing at Nami. "Nami-swan missed me…" he assumed.

Nami just shook her head and pulled her hand away from Sanji.

"Yo! Girlie, Super long time no see." Franky said as he raised his both arms and striking his signature "Super" pose.

Nami twitched her eyes when Franky had called her "girlie" and just like in the past, it really annoyed her.

"I can't believe that you guys didn't change at all…" Nami deadpanned while looking at Sanji and Franky.

"Of course, Nami-swan~ my love for you won't change. Not even for a billion of years!" Sanji exclaimed while dancing like a weird noodle.

"I changed girlie! Look at my super bodyyy~!" Franky proudly showed Nami his modified body.

Nami looked at her friends, unbelievably before she dismissed it and sighed. She turned her head behind her where Law is standing: she raised a brow when she saw that Law is frowning at her friends.

" _Oh..."_ Nami suddenly thought in understanding and she nodded. _"How can I forget Law? How rude am I."_

She looked at her friends again while smiling as she introduced Law to them.

"Hey guys! This is Law, my friend." Nami introduced Law to her friends. "Law, they're my childhood friends."

After Nami introduced Law to her friends and vice-versa, her friends looked at them… especially to Law. Nami noted that there's a minute of silence at her friends' table while Law is still frowning at them.

"What's the problem? Are you uncomfortable?" Nami whispered to her friend and before Law could answer, someone had reacted.

"Wait! Are you the infamous Surgeon, Trafalgar Law?!" Chopper asked and his eyes were sparkling in excitement.

Law raised a brow and he remembered where he indeed saw Chopper. Well, Chopper turns out to be one of the interns in the Hospital where Law works.

"Trafalgar… did we heard that name somewhere?" Sanji suspiciously whispered to Franky while he took the seat beside Nami.

Franky nodded in agreement but he stayed silent. He didn't want to give his opinion until he finally remembers where the heck he had heard Trafalgar's name. Meanwhile, Robin smirked in amusement as she gestured a seat to Law.

"Trafalgar Law-san, you can sit here." Robin offered as a sly smile appeared on her lips.

Though he's skeptical at the offered seat, Law takes it. Nami also takes her sit between Robin and Sanji. Sanji had called a waiter to serve Nami and her unwelcomed friend a drink. After the waiter left, the silent is unnerving for Law as they all look at the stage to watch the performance.

"They didn't change at all." Robin commented while watching the performance and before taking a sip in her drink.

"I also noticed, well, boys will always be boys…" Nami agreed to her friend beside her.

And as the two women talks about their friends and what Nami had missed about them while watching the performance on the stage, Law just focused on the performance… to Luffy specifically.

Law had noticed that Luffy is sweating bullets while performing and he seems tensed. But maybe he's just thinking about it. Besides, Luffy is not the only one sweating on that stage.

After the first song had finished, it didn't go unnoticed from Law's observing eyes how Luffy sighed in relief. He raised a brow as he wondered why Luffy had sighed in relief after performing that first song. Law concluded that there's something that's been bothering Luffy for a while now. Law knows Luffy well as he had lived with him for almost four years during college.

When the second song had started, Law entertain himself by watching and listening to the performance. He finds it very amusing to watch Luffy playing his guitar. He regretted it though that he watched Luffy perform on that stage really late. He should have watched him play live on that stage when Luffy had invited him in the past.

"It never crossed my mind that those guys will form a band." Nami commented that made Law twitched an eye.

"Well, you should think how they manage to convinced Vivi to do it." Robin said as she chuckled, like she's trying to remember how Luffy and the others had begged Vivi to form a band with them.

And that clicked to Law's memories. He realized that he had saw Robin before. It was during the University festival during college and Zoro had invited her to the fireworks festival and introduced her as his date. Now that Law thinks about it, the people on the table where he is are Luffy's friends.

Law closed his eyes in frustration as he took a deep breathe. _"There are billion people in this world that Nami-ya could be friends with… why must it be with Luffy-ya's friends? Why do they have mutual friends?! Are the heavens loves to mess with me that much?! Is Doffy not enough to bullshit with my life?!"_

Hopefully for Law that Robin and the others wouldn't recognize him… though he doubted it.

"Are you enjoying their music?" Sanji asked and Law flinched on his seat as he opened his eyes.

He looked at Sanji for a second while weighing his answer.

"They're good." Law settled to a "good" answer as he planted his eyes back on the stage.

Sanji dismissed him immediately and focused his attention to his Robin-chwan and Nami-swan.

Law watched how Luffy smiles to the mosh pit crowd in front of the stage while playing his guitar. To Law at that moment: Luffy is like a rockstar or something like that. He's so amazed how Luffy could be this great guitarist and he never thought he would ever notice it if he's the same "grumpy roommate Law" who hates noises inside the dormitory in the past.

Unnoticed by Law – who's not hiding his obvious Luffy-admiration –, Robin is chuckling to herself while observing him closely.

" _We drift forward, riding the waves_

 _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,_

 _underneath, this flag..."_

Law widened his eyes in shock as Luffy sang while expertly playing his guitar. For almost four years living with Luffy, Law didn't know that Luffy could sing. Well, he heard Luffy sung an island song once and it's horrible. And now-

"Luffy had improved his vocals a lot. I guess that Brook trained him very well." Franky commented on the side.

As the trio sang together, the crowd goes wild especially the mosh pit crowd in front of the stage. They chanted the band members' name and words of compliments like:

"Vivi~ you're so gorgeous playing the keyboard!"

"Usopp~ you're so great!"

"Zoro~ please be mine~"

"I love you Luffy~ Please be my boyfriend!"

Law unconsciously tighten his jaw and clenched his fist at the last chant. He didn't notice how Robin enjoys everything just by watching him and his funny reactions in the middle of the noisy bar; even Franky noticed him and his weird reaction.

"Good evening everyone!" The Straw Hat band happily greeted everyone after finishing the second song.

"Are you enjoying the night?" Vivi asked the crowd of fans in front of them, "Well if you are, please enjoy the last opening song!"

"Luffy is going to sing!" Usopp added and the fangirls cheered, some even fainted when they heard that their beloved Luffy is going to sing.

Luffy shook his head while grinning before a smirking Zoro started to play his drums in a synchronization of Luffy's electric guitar and Usopp's bass guitar. The performance only slowed down when Luffy started to sing.

" _Every time I look at the sky after the rain_

 _I think of the crybaby I used to be_

 _I was blindly chasing after someone's back_

 _Saying "I want to be stronger"_

 _Now faded into the wind is "thank you"_

 _Am I getting stronger?_

 _Since I haven't got an answer to that_

 _I'll keep walking forward"_

As Luffy sing the last opening song, Law watched him sing intensely. It's like Law intends to pierce Luffy with his sword-like gaze. It's like Law is admiring Luffy and his music… the kind of admiration that never happened before.

After the last opening song, Zoro and Luffy left the stage to Usopp and Vivi. They announced that they're now going to perform their performance number with Brook.

"The sea witch is here and looks like she brought Law with her." Zoro remarked, "I didn't know that she knows him or that he knows her."

Luffy flinched at the mentioned of Law's name and faked a laugh. Zoro raised his eyebrow while glancing at his best friend, he's suspicious of Luffy but he didn't say a word that may offend his friend.

"Let's approach them while taking our break." Zoro suggested and he walked to their friends' table.

As the two approach the table, Luffy decided to act and greet them coolly.

"Yow!" He greeted while raising his hand and grinning widely. "Nami!"

Both Zoro and Robin looked at each other and nodded in understanding while quickly glancing to both Luffy and Law without anyone noticing. They will engage in a talk later…

"Luffy!" Nami said as she stood up and give Luffy a quick hug: in which made Sanji really, really jealous.

"It's been what? Nine years? Look at you, you're all grown up and you even formed a band! How surprising because I thought that you will be in the field of politics just like your father and brother or a marine like your eccentric grandfather." Nami released Luffy and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

Luffy just give a hearty laugh to Nami who he consider as his sister that he never had. To Law's weird jealousy at what he thought as an intimate gestures of the two.

"Moss-head, don't just sit beside Robin-chwan and that's where Nami-swan sits! Get up!"

"I will sit wherever I want, stupid Ero-cook."

"What did you say?!"

"Are those nosebleeds of yours also clogging your sense of hearing, Cyclops?"

"Take that back you directionless pea-like brain head!"

As Zoro and Sanji are having a quarrel, Law didn't mind them as he enviously stared to an annoyed Nami wrapping her arms around a happy Luffy.

"Shut up you two!" Nami said as she comically bonked their heads with a scary look plastered on her face. "Honestly, did anyone of you really change at all?"

"Nami is scary!" Chopper repeated like a mantra as he hid himself to Robin while shivering in fear.

"I didn't know that they are your friends… Nami-ya..." Law deadpanned while folding his arms and leaning on his seat: and though he's talking to Nami, he's looking at Luffy.

Luffy felt the shivers that ran down his spine at the look that Law is giving to him.

"Do you know them?" Nami asked as she gave Law a questioning look.

Law took his eyes off Luffy and looked at Nami before nodding, closing his eyes for a while.

Nami gasped and she's about to say something but Luffy had interrupted her.

"Actually, Law is my roommate when I was in College while taking my diploma in Political Science." Luffy explained and Nami jolted her head to Luffy.

"You know Luffy and you didn't even tell me anything?!" Nami hysterically reacted while looking at Law and Luffy with a fierce glare.

"You didn't ask." Luffy and Law exclaimed at the same time that made them looked at each other's eyes: both blushed faintly.

Robin and Zoro smirked as they saw the blushing males. Franky could only raise an eyebrow while looking at Robin and Zoro's suspicious smirks and the faint blushes (?) that seems to paint on both Law and Luffy's cheeks.

" _There's something going on…"_ Franky thought as he threw a suspicious look to Robin who caught him doing it.

"Did any of you guys know about this?" Nami asked her friends while putting both her hands on her curvy waist.

"Believe me or not Nami-san but I didn't know until now that this guy is the Law-guy that moss-head is talking about." Sanji said after taking a long drag from his death stick, he's surprise just like Nami.

"I saw Law-san once but I'm having a doubt if he's Luffy's roommate because it's been a long time." Robin answered but Nami didn't know if it's a lie or not… because it's Robin and Robin has a very sharp memory.

" _And I find it kinda funny_

 _I find it kinda sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles_

 _It's a very, very mad world, mad world"_

Nami is about to say something but Zoro stands up and puts his hands on Luffy and Nami's shoulder.

"Let's talk about this later, they're about to finish their performance." Zoro said as he jerked his head towards the stage where Usopp sings the song "Mad World" with Vivi playing the keyboard and Brook playing the violin.

Nami huffed before going back to her seat as Zoro and Luffy walked back to the backstage.

"I can't believe that you know my friends all this time." Nami grumpily said as she folded her arms while glaring at Law.

"I also can't believe that you're friends with them, Nami-ya." Law answered her before taking a sip to his drink.

"How long did you know Nami-san without even knowing who her friends are?" Sanji suspiciously questioned Law.

Law met Nami last year when he tagged along with Rocinante at the Mikan Family's Orange farm. Rocinante made a business deal to import the self-produce oranges from them. Surprisingly, Bellemere, Nami's mother served the Navy with Rocinante and they even dated once – though, Nami didn't know that Bellemere and Rocinante dated for two years while serving the Navy –. Law sighed while shaking his head,

"It didn't come up because you know? We're casual."

"Yeah, we're so casual that he asked me on a date like a month ago?" Nami sarcastically remarked. She can't believe that she's so close on dating Law.

Before Sanji could dangerously react about his Nami-swan who was so close dating Law, the trio performance of Luffy, Zoro and Usopp started. He calmed his self but threw Law some deathly glares. He stopped for a while when Vivi arrived.

Law just ignore Sanji and his deathly glares, as he tries his best to hide that he's so focus to watch Luffy, playing an acoustic guitar with Usopp and the bongo playing, Zoro. He also avoids the weird glances that Robin is throwing at him.

" _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah"_

"Nami-san, it's been so long…" Brook said who finally saw Nami, "Will you show me your panties?"

"Shut up! I never showed it to you in the first place!" Nami angrily said as she punched the former musician artist.

Law was flabbergasted because of Brook's own quirkiness. He thought that it's already weird that Brook asked him once if he had a lady's panties with him…

Meanwhile, as Luffy seems to appear okay on the outside while performing, he really has mixed feelings inside him. Seeing Law after a month seems surreal for Luffy. Law avoided him and now he's there with Nami: and Luffy didn't even know if Nami is the girl that Law had mentioned once that he's courting.

" _This is really screwed up…"_ Luffy thought as he plays the acoustic guitar while giving Law some short glances without the latter knowing.

Though Zoro noticed it…

After the trio finished their "Count on Me" perf-number, Usopp and Zoro left the stage to Luffy and Vivi, who arrived from the backstage.

"Hey Zoro," Usopp said before Zoro go back to their table, leaving him at the backstage.

"What is it? Want something to drink?" Zoro asked but Usopp just lowered his head.

"Did you notice how Luffy is acting really weird today?" Usopp whispered as Luffy started to strum his acoustic guitar while Vivi sing "Got to believe in Magic" on the stage, "Do you know the reason?"

Zoro didn't say a word and just shake his head. It seems like Usopp had noticed it too but it's still early to conclude what's happening.

Usopp sighed, "Well, please tell the waiter to send a warm glass of water."

"Okay." Zoro said before going back to their friends' table to sort his thoughts and to drink some booze.

" _Got to believe in magic  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers"  
_

Law is narrowing his eyebrows unconsciously. He didn't want to believe that what he feels for Luffy is love. It's weird… yes, he feels something but maybe it's just attraction? He didn't know yet but he knows that it's not yet to that point where he loves his friend in a _romantic_ way. No! He didn't want to believe it nor admit it to himself. Though, the strong magnet that's pulling him to Luffy since that day; the unsteady beats of his heart inside his ribcage and the mixed emotions he feels at the moment… have said in differ.

" _Got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love"_

Vivi's voice is indeed beautiful but the song that she's singing makes Law really confuse about his feelings.

" _That song is bullshit! What if the feelings are not even mutual?"_ Law had thought and he widened his eyes… did he just admit…

Law chocked on his own before he stood up. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, so he can take some fresh air from the suffocating table of Luffy and Nami's friends.

If Law is being honest to his own feelings, then maybe there are no more complicated thoughts in his head. But sadly, he's not honest to himself. He's afraid that his feelings for Luffy may destroy him and their friendship. He wants their friendship to stay the way it is… though deep inside, Law obviously wants more from Luffy and it's not agreeable to Law's opinion _for now_.

" _Cause it's magic when_ _ **two people fall in love**_ _"_

" _Bullshit!"_ He mentally cursed to himself.

This is one of the reasons why he didn't want to see Luffy and keeps on avoiding him for almost a month. He didn't want to confront or confirm something about his feelings and now what? His feelings are surfacing and it's unstoppable.

Law narrowed his eyebrows as his eyes were glaring in determination.

"Let's settle this once and for all…" Law mumbled to himself as he saw Luffy coming down from the backstage with Vivi.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw some suspicious looking guys but he decided to ignore them. His mind is already full of Luffy and Luffy-stress. He didn't want any more problems and Luffy as his problem is enough for he had decided to settle it now.

After their performance, they leave Usopp on the stage to perform the "Solo of the night". Vivi go back to their friends table and Luffy told her that he decided to go outside for fresh air. As Vivi and Luffy parted their ways, Law moved like a graced cat eyeing his prey. He followed Luffy without anyone noticing him.

Luffy decided to use the backdoor of the staff room to go outside for fresh air and loosened up a bit. He's tensed all night just because Law is there watching him perform on the stage.

"Though he already left…" Luffy whispered to himself, he didn't know that Law is following him from behind and didn't leave as Luffy had thought.

"Who already left?" Law suddenly asked that made Luffy jumped in surprise.

Luffy turned around to see who's behind him but tripped. Luckily, Law caught him before his head hit the floor. And with wide eyes and shocked expression, Luffy can't believe that he was being followed by Law and that he didn't even noticed that Law is there all along.

"Wha-what?!" Luffy reacted, slightly raising his voice while staring at Law's gray eyes.

Law felt his hands burning when he touched Luffy. His heart is wildly beating and it feels like it wants to get out inside his ribcage. The feeling of relief and comfort flowed inside him just because Luffy is in front of him. It's like the restless days and nights for the past few weeks didn't happened at all.

Fuck his life and his feelings be damned, Law can't deny it anymore to himself that what he feels is not love. Damn he's in love! He's in love to this idiot friend of his and he won't run away from it anymore. Though as a reasonable guy, Law is clueless why he suddenly accepted his feelings for Luffy… but he didn't care about that anymore. What's the use of thinking about something you already accepted as a fact?

Law smiled as he helped Luffy to stand up, "Nothing,"

Luffy felt insulted seeing Law smile at him. He narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Law.

"Why are you smiling?" Luffy angrily said as he pointed his fingers to Law, "You avoided me for like a month and all I could talk is your stupid voicemail, then you showed up here like you never avoided me before?! Fuck you!"

Luffy's face is red from anger at the same time from embarrassment after he'd shouted. Law is about to open his mouth to say something but someone outside the staff room opened the door. Before that someone could see them, Law moved fast in the dark room. He turned Luffy around, back facing him and put his right hand on Luffy's mouth. He wrapped his other hand on Luffy's shoulder and he pushed the two of them in the corner of the lockers.

"I'm sure I heard a voice here…" Usopp said while scratching his head before closing the door.

Law and Luffy stayed in that position even if Usopp already left and closed the door. Both males were silent in their own solitude world for a while and the only sounds that they can hear are their breathings and their heartbeats.

Without the two males knowing, the string of heart that binds them together are glowing, thickening, tightening and locking them to each other… never breaking, even if the type of a cupid called the " _Shearer"_ can't cut it.

* * *

"It's not my fault anymore that you guys are slowpokes." Ace exclaimed to Marco and Thatch, the two are frustrated after the strings of heart incident of Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy. "I suggested before that we make our move while waiting for these two but what? You said that _"Ace you should wait and do not do anything stupid until Pops send Izou and Haruta here"_ now what? It's too late!"

Ace purposely mimicked Marco and insulted him and Thatch. He also blames them with Izou and Haruta for coming late. Ace never felt so good doing that after a month of torture from Thatch and Marco. For Oda's sake! He's a very handsome cupid but what? They'd abused him to the very core of his being.

"Hey! Don't blame us for your stupidity. It's your fault in the first place. Besides, we just received the order to help you here." Izou said while glaring at Ace. "Be thankful that we're helping you to clean your own mess, you idiot!"

Izou and Haruta descended to the Earth to help their co-Cupids after Thatch and Marco sent Pops an emergency cry at their Denden mushi. The two cupids just arrived earlier and they were immediately bombarded by problems from Thatch and Marco… and a whining from Ace.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

"So you're telling me that Ace didn't remember how he cut the string cord between the human, Trafalgar Law and Mikan Nami?" Izou had repeated while looking at the stressed Thatch and Marco and the bloody pulped Ace.

"Yes and we all know that Cupids are not supposed to cut those strings." Thatch said while trying his best to calm down, "We are not meant to do that."

"We can't do that." Haruta pointed it out and the rest of the Cupids nodded without realizing that there's something wrong with Ace as a Cupid who's not supposed to cut a string of heart.

"Well, I'm drunk and I didn't even know what I did, maybe it's Shanks' alcohol's fault!" Ace whined as he blamed the red-hair for his own faults.

"Anyways, since the two of you are already here we will start our mission tonight." Marco said as he told Izou and Haruta their plans: in which they also messed up without even Ace's help.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

"You know this mission is stupid." Thatch said as he slumped himself on the chair inside the Mugiwara Blues.

"What about we try and befriend them? That way we could weaken the string of heart, ask the Shearers to cut it and separate them." Haruta suggested that made Izou, Thatch and Marco consider and think about it.

Ace is about to protest his objection but Haruta interrupted him.

"This couple is not meant to be and we all know that if we pushed them together to continue, they will end up like what happened to Marco and his lover before." Haruta said in a very serious tone that made Ace to shut up.

All the cupids knew what had happened to Marco and his lover. He was there when Marco was pardoned and accepted the duty of a cupid.

"For thousands of years, we're trying to avoid this incident for happening again but it's inevitable." Izou grimly said as he brushed his palm to his temple. "The only difference is that no one will be pardoned this time because they're not a phoenix once in their life just like Marco."

"So all we need to do is to save these humans from getting the unforgivable curse." Marco said with full of determination.

Ace thought that it's time for him to pull his shits together because what he had done is a serious matter.

* * *

 **A/n: What are your opinions after I added Izou and Haruta to the Trio Cupids for their mission?**

 **The songs that I used in this chapter are: Mad World by Gary Jules, Count on Me by Bruno Mars and Got to Believe in Magic by David Pomeranz.**

 **poyochin: I'm glad that my pace is okay to your liking because I feel that the story pacing is so slow but I'm working on it. Now Law and Luffy are going to settle a talk once and for all! I also can't wait to write Marco's past and I'm half way through it, so please look forward to it!**

 **gdesertsand: I always wanted to try writing a matured!Roci and childish!Doffy but I feel that Rocinante's character here should have his own quirks too XD**

 **And, I... I don't know what you're talking about Marco the phoenix giving birth to Ace... *whistle* *whistle***

 **Lionel Orlando: I'm not sure yet if I should write a LawLu sex scene because to be honest, I don't know how to write one... poor me. I had read many LawLu lemons but I just can't put my pen to write an amazing sex scene like that. I'm still considering it, so maybe in the future but for now? I don't know. Thanks for reviewing and have a good day too!**

 **Paulie MickeyJ: Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I can't help but to smile while reading them. I'm a fan of your work "My Little Husband" so I'm really glad at the same time feeling guilty that I didn't drop a single review. Please update your story too XD And I'm apologizing for this rising problem of the Cupids to Law and Luffy's case.**

 **~LittlemissTrafalgar**


End file.
